Witch Love
by Hikari Shourai
Summary: Sihir? Sihir itu tidak ada. Sihir hanyalah dongeng pengantar tidur untuk anak-anak... aku benar kan?/For Hana Fantasia GgioSoi Event 2013/Oneshoot


A **BLEACH ** Fanfiction

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**=x=**

**Witch Love**

By: Hikari Shourai

=xx=

For **Hana Fantasia GgioSoi** Event 2013

=xxx=

**Warning: Abal, typo, nonsense, gaje**

_Kalau anda merasa tidak masalah dengan hal tersebut, maka…_

**Enjoy!**

Namaku adalah Shaolin Fon. Seorang gadis bermarga Fon keturunan Cina asli. Aku tinggal di Tokyo sejak aku lahir, yang berarti sudah 16 tahun aku tinggal di Jepang. Sebagai seorang Cina asli dan seorang warga Negara Jepang, aku sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dinamakan 'sihir'.

Maksudku, ayolah! Sihir itu hanya dipercaya oleh orang Barat saja kan? Sihir itu tidak ada. Kalau sulap, itu baru ada. Bagiku sihir hanyalah bualan semata. Hanyalah dongeng pengantar tidur untuk anak-anak. Aku **sangat** tidak percaya dengan yang namanya sihir. Toh para penyihir hanya ditemukan di Barat saja. Tidak pernah ada berita tentang jejak peninggalan sihir di Timur sini.

Selain tidak percaya dengan sihir, aku juga tidak percaya dengan yang namanya mitos, rumor, dan ilmu-ilmu mistis lainnya. Ini zaman sudah modern dan kalian masih heboh soal dunia mistis? Kuyakin kalian hanyalah orang-orang dengan pemikiran yang kolot.

Oke, mari lupakan sejenak mengenai ketidak-sukaanku pada ilmu gaib.

Aku adalah seorang anak tunggal. Aku tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil bersama ayahku. Ibuku sudah meninggal sejak aku berumur 2 tahun dan jadilah ayahku yang mengurusku hingga sebesar ini. Walaupun aku sering bertindak kasar dan sinis pada ayahku, sesungguhnya aku sayang padanya.

…_Tsundere_? Terserah kalian mau bilang apa…

Aku adalah seorang siswi kelas 10 Sekolah Menengah Atas Seiretei. Aku seorang siswi yang pendiam dan hanya memiliki Momo sebagai teman sekaligus sahabatku. Sisanya hanyalah '_kenalan_'ku. Tidak lebih.

Aku mengikuti ekstrakurikuler memanah dan berkebun. Walaupun aku ini cukup _tomboy_, aku sangat menyukai yang namanya berkebun. Apalagi berkebun bunga.

Harus kuakui, sisi feminimku akan menguar jika sudah berhubungan dengan yang namanya bunga. Aku sangat menyukai semua jenis bunga. Mulai dari Sakura, _Orchid, Lily, Rose,_ sampai _Winterbloom_. Aku nyaris hapal semua jenis bunga dan artinya.

Dari semua bunga, favoritku adalah _Winterbloom_. Itu adalah jenis bunga yang tumbuh di akhir musim gugur menjelang musim dingin. Bunganya berwarna kuning seperti kembang api. _Winterbloom _disebut juga _Witch-hazel_ dan sayangnya memiliki arti 'sihir'_._ Salah satu alasanku menyukai bunga ini adalah karena bunga ini memiliki banyak khasiat!

Aku bahkan memilikinya dibelakang kamarku dengan tinggi yang nyaris mencapai 8 meter!

Oh astaga… seharusnya aku kembali mengepak barang. Kenapa aku malah bernostalgia dengan tanaman-tanamanku? Kutaruh kembali foto-foto tanamanku kedalam kotak khusus yang kusimpan di bawah tempat tidur. Syukurlah aku cukup pintar dalam menyimpannya sehingga tidak ada satupun yang tahu tentang '_kegilaan_'ku terhadap bunga, kecuali beberapa orang.

Kembali kumasukkan beberapa baju. Yup, sekolahku mengadakan studi wisata ke Osaka. Kami ditugaskan untuk mengamati flora dan fauna yang ada disekitar penginapan yang akan kami tinggali. Setiap kelas dibentuk dua kelompok, kelompok pengamat flora dan kelompok pengamat fauna. Tentu saja dengan senang hati aku mengajukan diri ke kelompok pengamat flora. Sayangnya Momo lebih memilih masuk ke kelompok fauna.

Aku mengambil sehelai baju lagi dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Sebuah helaan napas kuhembuskan. Aku sangat tidak sabar besok!

=xxx=

Kutatap sekali lagi refleksi diriku yang terpantul pada cermin di hadapanku. Sebuah kaos lengan panjang berwarna biru pucat, celana jeans panjang, topi, _sneakers_… sempurna!

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan riang ke lantai bawah. Sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi bibirku. Tangan kananku sibuk mengetik SMS untuk Momo. Sebuah _strap_ berbentuk bunga _Witch-Hazel_ yang bergantung berayun-ayun mengikuti gerakanku.

"Kau sudah mau pergi, Soi-chan?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang tadinya terfokus pada layar _handphone _hitamku. Kutatap wajah orang dihadapanku dengan galak. Aku sangat membenci panggilan 'Soi-chan'. Ayolah! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!

"Hn," kubalas kata-katanya dengan dingin. Aku segera mendudukkan diriku di meja makan dan mulai mengolesi sebuah roti dengan madu. Salah satu sarapan favoritku.

Orang yang menyapaku tadi ikut duduk di meja makan dan tersenyum padaku, "kau sudah sebesar ini ya…" ujarnya lirih.

Kuangkat kepalaku dan menatapnya sekilas sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandanganku pada _handphone_-ku yang berdering.

"Hahaha… lihatlah anak kita, Unohana… sebentar lagi ia akan memiliki kekasih, lulus sekolah, dan menikah…"

Aku nyaris tersedak begitu mendengar kata-kata ayah yang agak _ngaco_ itu, "a-ayah! Hentikan!"

Pria berambut pirang itu menoleh padaku. Wajahnya terlihat bingung, "lho, memangnya kenapa?"

Dahiku berkerut, wajahku mendadak masam, "aku tidak akan mau memiliki kekasih sebelum kuliah S2-ku selesai. Kau tidak perlu khawatir karena aku mampu menjaga diriku sendiri. Aku pergi!" aku segera pergi secara terburu-buru. Takut kalau ayah bicara yang aneh-aneh lagi.

… dia tidak minum _sake_ kan kemarin?

Aku segera berjalan menuju sekolahku dengan santai. Sepasang _earphone_ menemani perjalananku yang sepi. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini, jadi aku tidak merasa gelisah ataupun tidak nyaman.

=xxx=

17 menit adalah waktu yang kutempuh dari rumah ke sekolah. Singkat bukan? Segera saja aku berlari ke kelasku yang berada di lantai 3. Ugh… kenapa sih sekolahku itu tidak punya sebuah _lift_? Jangan _lift_ deh! Eskalatorsaja yang murahan sedikit.

"Soi~ Ohayou!" sebuah suara lembut menyapaku dari belakang. Walaupun aku mengenakan _headset_, aku mampu mendengar suara lembut itu. Segera saja kutolehkan kepalaku dan tersenyum pada sosok itu.

Sosok berambut hitam dicepol itu tersenyum padaku. Dia adalah Momo. Sahabatku sejak kecil. Kami terus bersama sampai Sekolah Menengah Atas ini.

"Soi, nanti di bus duduk sama Momo ya?" ujar Momo pelan. Ah, pasti dia belum mendapat teman sebangku. Dengan segera aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Toh aku juga belum mendapat teman sebangku.

Kami sampai di kelas dan segera duduk di tempat masing-masing. Setelah guru memberikan beberapa pengarahan, kami segera menuju bus yang sudah ditentukan. Aku dan Momo duduk di bagian depan yang agak tenang. Aku duduk di samping jendela, sedangkan Momo duduk di sebelah kananku.

Perjalanan sangat membosankan bagiku. Walaupun berkali-kali Momo membangunkanku untuk menunjukkan pemandangan yang indah. Berkali-kali kudengar bunyi kamera SLR-nya. Ah, Momo memang tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari benda itu.

Kalau aku terbangun, aku pasti akan memainkan PSP-ku, makan, minum, lalu tidur kembali. Begitu terus sampai tiba di tempat tujuan, Osaka.

=xxx=

Aku merentangkan tanganku tinggi-tinggi dan menguap. Aahhh… sungguh lega rasanya terbebas dari dalam kotak balok besi selama 5 jam. Aku menghirup udara di sekitarku dalam-dalam. Harum pinus dan bunga memenuhi indera penciumanku. Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirku.

"Hihihi… Soi terlihat senang yah…" ujar Momo tiba-tiba. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Yah tentu saja. Menikmati pemandangan dan menghirup udara alam yang belum dijamah manusia adalah kesukaanku," ujarku sambil tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang kutujukan hanya untuk orang-orang yang berharga bagiku. Termasuk ayah, ibu, dan Momo.

Momo terkekeh. Ia adalah salah satu dari beberapa orang yang mengetahui kesukaanku dalam berkebun. Tak lama kemudian para guru pendamping mulai berseru dan menyuruh kami untuk berbaris dan merapikan barang kami di penginapan. Segera saja aku menarik tangan Momo dan berlari ke arah penginapan.

=xxx=

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke kiri dan kanan, '_aman!_' seruku dalam hati. aku segera menyelinap keluar penginapan. Sebuah senter menemaniku. Aku akan berjalan-jalan di sekitar penginapan ini!

Aku berjalan keluar penginapan dengan santai. Sweater biru tua, kaos hitam, dan celana jeans yang melekat di tubuhku terasa hangat di malam yang dingin ini. Wangi pinus yang semerbak seakan menemani jalan-jalan malamku.

Tanpa sedikitpun rasa takut, aku berjalan semakin dalam ke hutan. Aku tidak peduli akan tersesat atau apa. Tapi aku yakin, aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk tersesat dalam hutan.

Semakin dalam aku memasuki hutan, semakin banyak tumbuhan yang bervariasi. Iris abuku bersinar bahagia. Aku senang berada di sini!

Srek…

Kutolehkan kepalaku kearah asal bunyi gemerisik itu. Siapa yang malam-malam begini berjalan-jalan di tengah hutan gelap ini? Aku mengedikkan bahuku dan kembali berjalan. Tak sampai sepuluh langkah dari tempatku berdiri tadi, aku berhenti. Mataku membelalak lebar.

"_Witch-Hazel!_" pekikku riang. Dapat kudengar suaraku menggema di dalam hutan gelap ini. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Segera saja aku bersimpuh dihadapan bunga berwarna kuning seperti kembang api itu. Tanganku terulur untuk membelai suraian kuningnya. Bibirku membentuk senyuman, "tak kusangka ada _witch-hazel_ di sini…"

Srek…

Lagi-lagi suara gemerisik itu. Dengan penasaran sekaligus jengkel, aku mencari sumber suara itu. Kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan dan kumatikan senterku begitu mendengar suara gemerisik itu kian menjelas. Aku bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon dan melongokkan kepalaku.

Di bawah sebuah pohon besar, seorang pemuda sedang sibuk memetik bunga _witch-hazel_. Rambutnya hitam dan memiliki kepangan yang panjang. Aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya karena ia memunggungiku. Tapi aku dapat melihatnya sosoknya dengan jelas karena sinar bulan purnama yang meneranginya.

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu menoleh kearahku, dan… astaga… pemuda itu tampan! Apalagi matanya… ia memiliki iris berwarna emas yang cantik!

Pemuda itu membelalakkan matanya begitu melihatku. Bunga _witch-hazel_ yang ada dipelukkannya langsung jatuh berhamburan. Ia menatapku dengan penuh ketakutan.

"H-hei…" aku memberanikan diriku untuk mendekati pemuda itu. Sepertinya kalau dilihat-lihat, umurnya tidak berbeda jauh dariku.

Tanpa bicara apa-apa, pemuda itu langsung berlari kencang ke dalam hutan. Aku segera mengejarnya, entah apa yang kupikirkan sehingga aku mengejarnya. Ia terus berlari seakan aku ini adalah hantu. Aku sungguh kagum ia bisa berlari tanpa tersandung atau jatuh.

"Hei! Tunggu! Aku hanya-…"

Dukk!

Tiba-tiba kakiku tersandung sesuatu yang kucurigai adalah sebuah akar. Aku kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhku dan terjatuh. Aku tidak tahu aku terjatuh kemana, tapi satu hal yang kuingat sebelum pengelihatanku menggelap adalah wangi bunga _witch_-_hazel_ yang memenuhi indra penciumanku.

=xxx=

"Uuhh…" aku berusaha membuka kedua kelopak mataku yang terasa sangat berat. Duh, aku terjatuh kemana sih… sampai buka kelopak mata saja susah begini…

Aku berusaha untuk bangun tapi sebuah tangan memaksaku untuk kembali berbaring. Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali untuk memperjelas pengelihatanku.

Rambut hitam yang membingkai wajah tampan beriris emas itu… rasanya aku mengenalnya…

"Ka-kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" ujar pemuda itu takut-takut. Iris emasnya menyiratkan rasa kekhawatiran yang mendalam.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Sesungguhnya aku tidak apa-apa sih, hanya kepalaku saja yang agak pusing.

Ia menghela napas lega, tangan kirinya mengelus dadanya, "syukurlah… kalau kau kenapa-napa, aku dalam masalah besar. Bisa-bisa aku dikutuk jadi kodok!" serunya riang. Ia tersenyum padaku.

Aku terdiam. Dia itu yang tadi malam kan? Aku segera membuka mulutku, tapi ia langsung memotong kata-kataku.

"Iya, aku yang tadi malam. Namaku Ggio Vega! Seorang _warlock_! Salam kenal, manusia!" ujarnya. Dengan bangga ia menepuk dadanya.

Mataku mengerjap. _Warlock_ katanya? Bukannya itu adalah sebutan untuk penyihir laki-laki? Kalau penyihir perempuan itu sebutannya _witch_ kan?

"Kau bercanda…?" hanya kata-kata itulah yang keluar dari mulutku. Penyihir itu tidak ada! Mana mungkin dia itu penyihir?

Ia menggeleng dengan wajah polos, "walaupun begini, aku adalah salah satu penyihir terkuat di desa ini lho."

Hah?! Desa?!

Aku segera beranjak dan berlari keluar pondok kecil itu. Mataku membelalak.

Sejauh mata memandang, hanya terlihat orang-orang berpakaian putih-hitam. Beberapa dari mereka, ada yang mengenakan sebuah topeng putih yang menutupi sebagian wajah mereka. Ada juga yang menggunakan hiasan rambut berwarna putih yang unik. Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi… mereka semua cantik-cantik dan tampan-tampan! Mereka manusia sempurna!

"Hey! Hey! Jangan membuatku kaget, nona!" seru Ggio dengan panik. Ia menarikku kembali kedalam pondok.

"Ini dimana?! Kau menculikku ya?!" jeritku. Iris kelabuku menatapnya dengan tajam. Ggio menggeleng panik, kedua tangannya ia kibaskan di depan dadanya dengan defensif.

"A-aku hanya menolongmu!" ujarnya. Sambil menunjuk ke lengan kiriku. Segera saja mataku mengikuti arah telunjuknya. Sebuah perban membalut lengan kiriku. Anehnya, aku tidak mencium bau obat atau apapun itu. Aku mencium bau bunga _witch-hazel_.

"Di desa ini, kami tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan sihir kami seenaknya. Harus ada sumbernya, yaitu bunga _witch-hazel_. Dan bunga itu adalah sumber kekuatan kami. Oh ya, lukamu juga kusembuhkan dengan bunga itu!" ujarnya riang.

Aku semakin melongo. Sepertinya ia tidak bercanda soal desa penyihir ini…

"Kalau kau benar penyihir, coba lakukan sesuatu dengan sihirmu!" ujarku menantang. Siapa tahu aku sedang dibodoh-bodohi olehnya?!

Ggio menghela napas, "sepertinya sulit sekali untuk meyakinkanmu…" kemudian ia mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya dan menggenggamnya, ia menunjukkan isinya padaku, sebuah _witch-hazel_. Ia kembali menggenggamnya dan menutup matanya. Tak lama kemudian ia membuka telapak tangannya, partikel-partikel emas berterbangan dari tangannya. Bunga _witch-hazel _itu lenyap!

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" tanyanya bosan. Ia menggaruk kepalanya. Aku berpikir sejenak. Hmm… kira-kira, apa yang penyihir tidak bisa lakukan ya?

"Terbangkan aku."

Simpel dan tegas. Kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutku dengan mulus. Sebuah senyum kemenangan terkembang di bibirku. Ggio mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Tapi satu bunga tidak akan cukup untuk menerbangkan sesuatu!" protesnya, "dan lagi, seluruh persediaan _witch-hazel_ ku sudah kuhabiskan untuk menyembuhkan lukamu!"

Senyum kemenanganku kian melebar, tuh kan dia hanya membual. Sihir itu tidak ada!

"Aku tidak peduli. Kalau kau memang penyihir terkuat di desa ini, tunjukkan padaku!" seruku dengan nada menantang. Ggio terlihat bimbang.

"Baiklah… akan kucoba. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau jatuh secara tiba-tiba!" serunya. Aku mengangguk. Ggio mengarahkan salah satu telapak tangannya ke arahku dan mencoba berkonsentrasi.

Perlahan-lahan, dapat kurasakan tubuhku terangkat. Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Ini benar-benar sihir! Aku menatap wajah Ggio, ia terlihat kepayahan.

Tubuhku terangkat cukup tinggi sebelum tiba-tiba tubuhku meluncur bebas. Aku memejamkan mataku, siap menerima rasa sakit yang sebentar lagi kuterima.

BRUKK!

"Oww…"

Eh? Kok empuk?

"Sakit… turun dong…"

Aku segera bangkit dari bantal yang kutiban itu. Tapi, begitu sadar kalau bantal itu adalah badan Ggio, aku langsung memekik.

"Duh… kan sudah kubilang durasinya hanya sebentar… kekuatannya tidak cukup…" keluhnya. Tangannya mengusap belakang kepalanya.

Aku mendengus sambil memalingkan wajahku. Dapat kurasakan wajahku menghangat tiap detiknya. Cih, aku ini kenapa?

"Tapi, sekarang kau percaya kan kalau aku ini penyihir?" ujarnya penuh harap. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Refleks aku memundurkan tubuhku sambil mengangguk kaku. Sebuah senyum kekanakan terbentuk di bibirnya. Astaga… perlu kuakui ia sangat tampan ketika tersenyum seperti itu…

"Yeyyy! Ayo kita keliling desa! Aku akan memperkenalkanmu ke beberapa sahabatku~ Ayo Soi-chan!" ujarnya riang sambil menarik pergelangan tangan kananku… tunggu! Soi-chan katanya?! Aku segera menarik tanganku darinya.

"Kau tahu namaku darimana?!" seruku. Mataku menatapnya tajam.

Tiba-tiba secarik kertas muncul bersamaan dengan terbangnya serbuk-serbuk emas dari tangan kirinya. Ia memegang kertas itu dan mulai membacanya, "nama, Shaolin Fon. Nama panggilan, Soifon atau Soi-chan. Umur, 16 tahun. Sekolah, SMA Seiretei. Hobi, berke-…"

Aku segera menutup mulut pemuda itu. Ya ampun… dia ini bawel sekali sih?! Kayak nenek-nenek kehilangan sirih!

"Dapat darimana…" desisku. Ia meronta agar aku melepaskan bekapanku, aku segera melepaskannya.

"_Database _Departemen Sihir," ujarnya singkat. Aku menepuk dahiku. Bahkan penyihir memiliki departemen tersendiri? Dunia sudah gila…

Aku tidak banyak bicara lagi dan ia kembali menarikku. Aku bertemu para sahabat sihirnya. Ia mengenalkanku sebagai 'si imut Soi-chan' yang selalu kubalas dengan menyikut perutnya keras-keras. Tapi, setelah ia meringis, ia akan tersenyum padaku. Dan itulah yang tidak kusuka darinya! Harusnya ia sadar kalau senyumnya itu membuatku berdebar-debar! Dasar _baka!_

Aku bertemu dengan Tesla, Sunsun, dan beberapa temannya yang memiliki nama aneh lainnya. Entahlah, tapi nama mereka begitu asing dan sulit diucapkan oleh lidah Jepang-Cina ku. Kecuali nama Ggio…

=xxx=

Aku dan Ggio kembali ke pondok begitu malam tiba. Kami disambut oleh seorang wanita berkulit gelap berambut ungu yang mengaku sebagai kakaknya Ggio. Sungguh, aku tidak melihat kemiripan di antara mereka berdua kecuali sifat dan iris mata mereka yang sama-sama emas. Namanya Yoruichi. Namanya jauh lebih mudah disebut daripada teman-teman Ggio.

Kami makan bersama dan kemudian bergiliran untuk mandi. Setelah itu, kami bersiap untuk tidur. Sebenarnya aku sudah ingin kembali ke penginapan karena takut Momo khawatir. Tapi Ggio melarangku dengan dalih tanganku belum sembuh benar. Akhirnya aku mengalah dan memutuskan untuk menginap satu hari lagi. Yoruichi terlihat sangat senang dan berkata ia senang memiliki gadis lain di rumah ini yang disambut dengan dengusan Ggio.

Yoruichi sempat menceritakan asal usul mereka. Ternyata Ggio dan Yoruichi adalah setengah manusia dan setengah penyihir. Jadi, mereka bisa menggunakan sihir, tapi umur mereka sama seperti manusia biasa. Umur penyihir biasa bisa mencapai 1000 tahun dan mereka tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuh angka itu dengan status setengah manusia dan setengah penyihirnya.

Sebelum tidur, Ggio menggunakan sihirnya untuk menyembuhkan lukaku. Tangannya diselimuti cahaya emas. Dan ketika menyentuh kulitku, rasanya hangat. Akupun terlelap karena rasa nyaman yang diberikan Ggio.

=xxx=

Aku baru sadar… aku sudah tinggal di desa ini selama 4 hari! Entahlah, aku merasa nyaman disini dan tidak mau pulang. Perasaanku kepada Ggio juga kian menguat. Hanya saja aku tidak memberitahukannya. Ia terlihat begitu polos dan kekanakan. Aku yakin ia akan menertawakanku jika aku memberitahukannya perasaanku.

"Soiiii~! Kau dengar aku tidak?!"

Aku mendengus sambil mengangguk. Hari ini Ggio bilang akan mengajakku ke suatu tempat yang indah. Aku tidak tahu daerah ini, jadi aku nurut saja.

Tangan besarnya menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Kakinya melangkah dengan cepat, seakan ia tidak sabar untuk tiba di tempat tujuannya. Tiba-tiba ia berbalik arah dan menutup mataku dengan sebuah kain hitam, "jangan dilepas~" hanya itulah yang ia katakan sebelum kembali menggenggam tanganku dan menuntunku.

"Kita sampai!" ujarnya riang. Ia segera membukakan penutup mataku. Mataku menyipit ketika sinar matahari menusuk mataku. Setelah berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya sekitar, mataku membelalak.

Dari tempat yang kuinjak sampai ujung horizon langit, yang kulihat hanyalah warna kuning dan cokelat.

"Padang bunga _Witch-Hazel?!_" pekikku tidak percaya. Aku menatap Ggio. Pemuda itu tersenyum dengan bangganya.

"Sebenarnya ini ditanam oleh para warga desa. Soalnya, bagaimanapun bunga ini sangat berpengaruh terhadap kelangsungan hidup kami. Jika bunga ini habis, maka kami tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan kami," ujar Ggio sambil memetik sebuah _witch-hazel_ dan menyematkannya di rambutku, "cocok. Pantas saja kau begitu menyukai bunga ini," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Antara malu dan senang. Pipiku menghangat mendengar pujiannya, "b-bodoh…" gumamku.

Ggio tertawa dan berlari ke tengah-tengah 'padang' bunga, "sini Soi-chan! Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu!"

Aku berjalan ke arahnya dan Ggio langsung menggenggam tanganku, "kita akan jalan-jalan dengan terbang~"

Beberapa bunga disekitar kami berubah menjadi serbuk emas yang kemudian berputar-putar di sekitar kami. Perlahan-lahan, tubuh kami terangkat dari tanah dan melayang tinggi di langit yang cerah.

"Kau mau kemana Soi? Aku akan jadi 'supir' pribadimu seharian ini!" ujarnya riang. Tangannya menggenggam tanganku dengan erat.

"Aku ingin ke penginapan…" ujarku pelan. Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah murung. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba murung?

"Kau… tidak pulang kan?" ujarnya pelan. Ooh… jadi ini yang membuatnya mendadak murung? Aku tertawa pelan dan menggeleng. Sesaat kemudian, senyumnya kembali mengembang. Kemudian kami meluncur dengan cepat di langit.

=xxx=

Sungguh tidak terasa perjalanan yang kami alami. Kami sudah sampai di atas penginapan tempat kelasku menginap. Kami segera mendarat di atas atapnya dan menikmati kehangatan sinar matahari di musim gugur yang sejuk ini.

"Sudahlah Hinamori-san, kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Tapi Fong-san belum ditemukan…" sebuah suara menarik perhatianku. Aku mengintip dari balik atap. Itu Momo! Aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya karena tangannya menutupi wajahnya dan ia menunduk. Guru-guru mengelilinginya.

"Kumohon! Soifon adalah sahabatku yang paling berharga! Aku tidak mau kehilangan dia!" isak Momo. Ia mencengkram baju salah seorang guru. Air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya yang besar. Hatiku terenyuh begitu mendengar kata-katanya.

"Kami sudah berusaha, tapi Soifon tidak ditemukan…" ujar salah satu guru. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak kalau aku ada disini. Tapi bibirku kaku. Tenggorokkanku tercekat.

"Soi… mau pulang?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Ggio. Ia menatapku dengan sedih. Hatiku bimbang. Di satu sisi aku ingin memeluk Momo dan mengatakan bahwa aku akan selalu disisinya. Tapi di sisi lain, aku ingin terus berada di sisi Ggio…

"Tidak apa-apa Soi, gadis itu lebih membutuhkanmu daripada aku. Aku baik-baik saja kok!" ujar Ggio dengan senyum… senyum yang dipaksakan.

Aku menunduk, "maaf ya…" Ggio mengangguk pelan dan membawaku turun dari atap. Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal, ia terbang kembali ke desa. Aku menarik napas dalam dan membulatkan tekadku. Aku segera berlari ke arah Momo dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Maafkan aku Momo! Maaf!" seruku. Air mataku menuruni pipiku dan membasahi bahunya. Para guru sepertinya _shock_ dan bingung akan kedatanganku. Kondisi Momo juga tidak beda dari mereka. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, Momo balas memelukku. Air matanya ikut mengalir deras.

"Jangan pernah pergi lagi Soi… Soi adalah sahabat Momo yang paling Momo sayangi…" isak Momo. Ia memelukku erat-erat sama seperti halnya aku memeluknya. Aku mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukanku. Momo mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji ya Soi?" isak gadis bercepol itu. Aku tertawa kecil dan mengangguk.

"Janji, janji jari kelingking," kataku sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingku dengannya.

=xxx=

3 tahun berlalu sejak janji yang kubuat dengan Momo terucap. Kami benar-benar sahabat yang tak terpisahkan sampai sekarang. Oh, dan kami juga kuliah di kampus yang sama. Bedanya ia adalah mahasiswi jurusan musik (aku tidak tahu kenapa ia memilih jurusan itu, sungguh!) dan aku adalah mahasiswi jurusan agrikultural atau biasa disebut pertanian. Walaupun Momo sibuk dan sudah punya pacar, ia tidak pernah lupa denganku. Ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menemaniku atau sekedar mengobrol denganku. Ngomong-ngomong, pacar Momo itu namanya Hitsugaya Toushiro. Cowok pendek dengan tabiat super sinis dan rambut putih jabrik.

Aku menghela napas, kenapa sih Momo bisa suka sama cowok sinis macam Hitsugaya? Dia lebih pantas dapat cowok _gentleman_… aku memijat pelipisku. Benar-benar deh, Momo itu kerjaannya bikin pusing orang… kulangkahkan kakiku sehingga nyaris berlari. Aku harus buru-buru ke kelas selanjutnya!

BRUKK!

"Aww!" aku terjatuh ke lantai yang dingin begitu menabrak sesuatu. Apa sih yang kutabrak tadi? Dinding? Sakit sekali!

"O-oww… hati-hati dong, nona!"

Tunggu… suara ini… familiar…

Aku segera mendongak untuk melihat sosok yang kutabrak. Iris abuku melebar sempurna.

"Eh? Lho? Soi-chan?"

"Ggio!" aku langsung memeluk pemuda itu. 3 tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya dan ia sudah berubah. Ia jadi lebih tinggi dan wajahnya jauh lebih maskulin walaupun sirat kekanakan yang terpancar di matanya tidak berubah.

Ia mengenakan kaos hitam, jaket kulit, topi, _sneakers_, dan jeans. Pakaian yang sungguh berbeda ketika ia berada di desa penyihir.

"Soi! Ini keajaiban!" serunya riang. Ia memelukku dengan erat, "sebenarnya tidak keajaiban juga sih, aku menggunakan sihirku untuk mengetahui keberadaanmu…"

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapnya tidak percaya. Ia rela-rela menggunakan sihirnya demi aku?

"Berapa bunga yang kau habiskan untuk mengetahuinya?" tanyaku penasaran. Tangan kami saling bertaut.

"Lima pohon~" ujarnya dengan senyum kekanakannya. Mataku langsung melotot. Lima pohon ia habiskan?! Sendiri?!

"Yah… sehabis itu aku langsung diomeli tetua desa dan akhirnya disuruh pergi ke dunia manusia. Katanya, lebih baik aku langsung melihatmu daripada memonitor keadaanmu dari desa dan menghabiskan _witch-hazel_ persediaan 2 minggu," kekeh Ggio. Mau tidak mau aku ikut tertawa. Aku dapat membayangkan wajahnya yang memelas ketika dimarahi tetua desa.

"Jadi kau tinggal di kota ini?" tanyaku lagi. Ggio mengangguk dan mulai bercerita kalau dia juga mahasiswa di kampus ini, jurusan yang sama denganku pula. Katanya ia ingin agar bisa mengkloning _witch-hazel _untuk dirinya sendiri. Aku tertawa pelan, ide yang konyol.

"Hei Soi, pelajarannya tidak terlalu penting kan? Ikut aku yuk!" ujarnya sambil menggenggam tangan kiriku dan menarikku. Sesungguhnya, pelajaran selanjutnya adalah kewarganegaraan. Tapi aku merasa sudah menjadi warga Negara Jepang yang baik kok. Jadi kuturuti saja permintaannya.

=xxx=

Ggio membawaku ke sebuah café kecil yang agak sepi. Walaupun kecil, café ini nyaman dan bersih. Kami duduk di pojok dan agak terpencil.

"Hari ini ulang tahunmu kan?" ujar Ggio tiba-tiba. Aku langsung tersedak Capuccino yang baru saja kuterima. Aku menatapnya tajam.

"Hei, kau lupa ini?" ujarnya lagi sambil mengibaskan secarik kertas. Aku langsung ingat… _database _Departemen Sihir.

"Jadi, apa keinginanmu untuk ulang tahunmu yang ke 19?" ujarnya dengan senyum lebar. Dagunya berpangku pada kedua tangannya. Kesan kekanakan semakin menguar dari dirinya jika ia berpose seperti itu.

'_Aku ingin kau disisiku…_' itu yang ingin kukatakan padanya. Tapi, gengsiku terlalu tinggi untuk mengakuinya…

"… entahlah, aku tidak yakin…"

Ggio tersenyum, kemudian serbuk emas berputar-putar diatas meja kami dan membentuk sebuah cake berwarna merah dengan hiasan _witch-hazel_. Sebuah tulisan _Happy Birthday SoiSoi~ _yang terbuat dari krim putih menghiasi permukaan cake strawberry itu.

"_Otanjoubi Omedetooo_!" seru Ggio riang, "buatanku sendiri lho! Aku hanya membawanya kesini dengan sihirku! Silahkan dicoba~"

Aku memotong kue itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku. Astaga… kue ini enak sekali! Seharusnya ia masuk jurusan tata boga saja daripada agrikultural. Ia bisa menjadi _chef_ yang baik.

"Ini… enak sekali!" seruku. Ggio tersenyum puas. Kemudian membuka mulutnya. Aku tertawa pelan dan menyuapkan sepotong kue. Ia terlihat begitu senang.

"Ah, ada satu hadiah lagi~" ujar Ggio. Ia memutar jari telunjuknya dan lagi-lagi serbuk emas berputar-putar di atas meja kami. Irisku melebar begitu melihat benda yang dimunculkan dari serbuk itu.

"_Will you be my girlfriend, _Soi-chan?" ujarnya lembut dengan sebuah cincin perak yang siap dipasangkannya padaku. Aku tersenyum…

_Sepertinya janji untuk memiliki pacar saat S2-ku selesai harus kuingkari…_

=END=

A/N: FINALLY SELESAI JUGA! #lemparHP #bantingmos perjuangan bener deh bikin fanfict ini… konsep udah ada dari 3 minggu yang lalu tapi baru dikerjain sehari sebelum deadline orz… #gelindingan.

Mungkin fict ini bakal jadi fict penutup Hika di fandom GgioSoi. Soalnya Hika keasikan RP dan lagi banyak contest di deviantart. Jadi jarang main ke FFn. Apalagi Login. Tapi kalau ada event di fandom GgioSoi, Hika coba ikut deh OTL

Senang sekali bekerja dengan kalian semua~ terima kasih sudah mengajarkan Hika cara-cara menulis fanfict yang baik dan benar, terima kasih atas kekompakkan kalian, terima kasih atas giftfict-nya, terima kasih atas reviewnya, dan terima kasih atas segala-galanya. Maafin Hika ya kalau ada salah, Hika akan merantau ke berbagai fandom lagi. Bye~ #digaplok.

Hika akan namatin beberapa fict punya Hika dulu, setelah itu Hika akan meninggalkan FFn dan merantau ke dA untuk menambah skill gambar hohoho~ #dibuang.

Oke, see you on my next fanfict~ (kalo bikin itu juga =)) )

Sign,

~HiShou~


End file.
